The Fallen
by TheTrueLight
Summary: Thomas Chambers...The Illusive Man's Shadow. He loved Lynn Shepard once upon a time, but that time is long gone. She has Alenko and Vakarian now. His new mission is to help Shepard, but also to observe her and keep her in line. He has friends to help him, but is he more monster than man? Where will his loyalties lie as he confronts old demons? (ME2) Rated T for Violence/Language
1. Prologue

**New ME Fanfic! PM me if you want to collaborate or have any issues. Also R&R if you have the time (even guests)! Enjoy!**

* * *

**-DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Mass Effect or any of its affiliates-**

I walk into my boss' office, wearing my newly issued armor. Even with the helmet filter I can still smell the cigarette smoke in the air. His chair is facing away from me and at that red-blue star. It swivels around and I see my employer of two years, with his graying hair and casual suit, holding a glass of high-class whiskey in one hand and a cigarette in the other. His blue eyes give me a glare that could kill. He smokes a little, downs his drink and begins to talk.

"Thomas…may I call you Thomas?" He says with his classic smirk, full of confidence.

I snap to attention. Most people in this galaxy don't know this mysterious figure before me, and those who do tend to hate him. I don't. In fact, I rather admire this fellow before me. He's a leader, a war-hero, a businessman, a terrorist. He is the Illusive Man.

"You may call me whatever you wish, sir. You've given me everything." I say resolutely my voice grim.

His eyes narrow and he smirks even more. I can't tell what he's thinking, its almost as if his eyes can see my soul and in me rises a great fear. Why does a man of such great means hold back his power? If he wanted to he could destroy the council. Such thoughts dance in my head for a moment and I shoo them away in haste.

"That is why I like you, Shadow. You follow orders to the dot. Even more so than Lawson or Leng. That is why your team and the rest of the _Styx's_ crew are Cerberus' best assets. That trait and your extensive knowledge of your next assignment are what uniquely qualifies you for you next job." His praise sounds genuine but there is something behind it, a hidden agenda, an ulterior motive.

"You do me a great service with your praise, Sir." I say with a slight bow, "But what is this job and what expertise do I have? I am only another tool at your disposal. But why were Joker, Chakwas, and the rest of the crew pulled from the _Styx_ if you need us?"

He takes another long smoke on his cigarette and finishes it, smashing it into the ashtray.

"Lazarus Station went offline yesterday. In fact, I just had a talk with the newly woken Commander Lynn Shepard. **She **is your assignment, Shadow. Watch her and her team. I don't want any surprises from her end. Your sister is also working as the yeoman. Miranda will be the Commander's XO, but she will report to either you or me. Also, EDI is shackled to the ship to assist you. I expect results, do I make myself clear?"

This is more than a small shock for me. Its so sudden and my body tenses.

"Do they know who I am? Did you give them my dossier?" I ask tentatively. The Illusive Man raises an eyebrow. Rare are the occasions that I speak to my boss without prompt, but this is another matter entirely.

I knew Lynn before Mindoir. No, I loved her, but its been so long. It feels like a lifetime ago and I don't know what to think about it. On one hand, she has her own life, new friends, new family, even new love, who am I to step in and shatter her world? On the other isn't it better for the both of up to close the last chapter on our sad story?

Kelly is pretty much the same deal. She's my only family left in the world and I can't lose her. No doubt Lynn will be happy to see her, but if either of them find out whom I am. I…I don't know. Some doors are better left closed or maybe they must be opened. But as much as this fear in my heart stops me from seeing them, it is the same thing that impels me towards them. It is my desire to see them alive and well that drives my actions now.

After what feels like an eternity, The Illusive Man finally gives me an answer: "No I did not. It will be easier for you to operate as Agent Shadow of Project Phoenix rather than Thomas Chambers, Kelly's older brother and Commander Shepard's ex-boyfriend. You may choose two members from your squad along with yourself to be part of Shepard's crew. Your other teammates will all be assigned elsewhere. You are dismissed, Agent."

I step out of the room and immediately make a beeline for the two best members of my squad: Agents David Moore and Anne Thompson. My two best squad mates. My team, CSFA (Cerberus Strike Force Alpha) is the best outfit in all of Cerberus and out of all the exceptional members David and Anne are the best.

David, call sign: Lucky, has been in more life or death situations than I care to remember, but his skill with his sniper rifle and assault rifle coupled with an inhuman penchant for luck have kept him alive. Despite being in so many dangerous situations, he keeps a happy-go-lucky attitude, something that has made us good friends over the years. He's been with me since the experiments with Dr. Langley after Mindoir, since I was with the Alliance. My taciturn attitude goes well with his sunny, bubbly one.

Anne is the only woman on my squad. I'm not sexist, its just that few women in Cerberus are even in security and Anne is the only infiltration/CQB specialist in the book. In fact, she might as well have written it. She trumped every male candidate in all categories. She and I are…close. Not in _that_ kind of way, but yeah, we're close. Other than David, she is my best friend. Her call sign is Siren, her beauty, melodic voice, and ability to hack is unparalleled.

I trust them far more than anyone else and I can't picture any other two to have my back.

I ping David and Anne on their Omni-Tools to meet me on the _Styx's_ locker room in five minutes. As expected, Anne is two minutes early and David is three minutes late.

Anne has her bleached blonde hair tied back into a ponytail, she gives me a bright, beaming, white smile when she arrives. She's dressed casually in an exercising outfit that hugs her curves very nicely and she has a thin sheen of sweat on her indicating that she had been running. David dashes up to us wearing nightwear and totally out of breath. Anne and I look at him quizzically.

"Sorry," he huffs in an attempt to explain himself, "I just woke up"

"David, its 3PM. What kind of soldier are you?" Anne sneers playfully, elbowing him in the ribs.

"Says the lady wearing the seductive sportswear." He says back with his trademark grin, "Trying to seduce Thomas, like so many others, Anne?"

Anne turns three different shades of red in embarrassment and I interject, saying "Now that we're all here, I can begin. We've been reassigned, to a top priority mission. I was just briefed by The Illusive Man personally. Our task is to observe and cooperate with Commander Shepard on the _Normandy _SR-2. We will act as part of her ground team and observe her movements. You'll have twelve hours to get ready. Dismissed."

I turn and leave, but out of my earshot. David and Anne linger.

"Wow! THE Commander Shepard! This is going to be great!" David marvels. He has always been a bit of an Alliance advocate. The only reason he left them was because I asked him to.

"I don't think so." Anne says with a sad shake of her head and a frown on her face.

"Why not?"

"Because Thomas is always about the mission and nothing else. He never unwinds. Mission after mission will wear him down, David. And working with Shepard won't give him time to rest."

"Why would that matter? Wouldn't focus make him better? And if its about relaxing there was that one time when we chilled on Omega…"

"So? All he did was have a few drinks and he left! When I found him again on the ship he was running tactical simulations! He never switches off. That's why I care about him and its also why you should too."

"True, but…"

"But what?!"

"I'm fairly sure that you're scared that Commander Shepard will snatch him away from you."

"David! Be serious! Sure I like Thomas, but... this mission. I think Thomas is going to need everything to pull this one off, and if he keeps over working himself like this…I-I don't think he can make it."

"Then that's why we're here, Anne. Thomas chose _us_ for a reason." David says consolingly, placing his hand on her shoulder, "We've always had his back and this mission will be no different. Everything will be ok."

* * *

-**12 Hours Later-**

The Illusive Man stands in his holographic display, finishing his cigarette. He beholds the woman before him.

"Commander, good work on Freedom's Progress. An a good job dealing with the Quarian. An interesting olive branch given our history."

She throws her long crimson hair behind her slender neck.

"I did what was best for both parties, Illusive Man. But if what you're going to ask is what I think you're going to ask, then I'll need a ship and a good crew with it."

"Don't worry, along with dossiers of the best mercenaries, smugglers, doctors, scientists, and assassins I've compiled, I'm sending three of my best agents along with Jacob and Miranda, and a few familiar faces, of course."

I step out from the dark corner fully armored and ready for action. "My team is prepped and ready to go, Commander."

She looks at me and snorts. Typical Lynn. She doesn't trust me. Not surprising.

"Another Cerberus dog, I see. How does it feel, knowing that your organization kills innocent people each day?" Lynn sneers.

I mentally sigh and I cross my arms defensively, "What we do is best for the galaxy, Commander, even if you refuse to see that. Even if Cerberus has done some shady deals in the past, it was always for the greater good and your little Alliance friends aren't without their misgivings either." I fire back

Lynn scoffs at me, turns, and leaves at a brisk pace. I move to follow her, then Joker appears.

"Hey Commander. Just like old times, eh?" Then he sees me behind her, "Agent Shadow? What are you doing he-" He's cut off by Lynn's hug.

Her smile could make even a Krogan feel warm inside. She's just as wonderful as she used to be, if not feistier.

I shove these thoughts out of my mind as soon as they arrive. The mission. That's why I'm here, The mission.

Lynn looks at Joker and then at me and gives me a mistrusting glare.

"So, who are you again?" She asks.

With a smile she can't see, I say, "Agent Shadow, Cerberus' best. At your service, Commander."

* * *

**How did you guys like it? R&R please! -TTL**


	2. Chapter 1: The Meeting

**Well, here's Chapter 1: The Meeting! Enjoy!**

* * *

**-DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Mass Effect or any of its affiliates-**

Shortly after I get my belongings settled in my quarters, Lynn makes no hesitation in calling a team meeting. Two minutes later, I arrive in the conference room, Shepard's already at the head of the table talking with Jacob, David is leaning against the wall rather leisurely, Anne arrives right behind me. Miranda is the last one to arrive and she looks pissed.

"Shepard, we've barely gotten settled! There are still so many tests to run and we still need to take inventory! Why the hell are you calling this useless meeting?" She demands.

Her yelling startles everyone, even David (who actually turned out to be napping). Lynn is stunned and I see her face contort into pure anger. She opens her mouth to speak, but I beat her to it.

"Operative Lawson." I direct my attention to her. She turns and seems to notice Anne, David, and me for the first time. Her jaw opens then snaps shut and she snaps to attention with her hands behind her back.

"Agent Shadow, I wasn't aware that you were leading this mission, I am-" She flounders.

"Well Operative Lawson, then you obviously didn't read the brief The Illusive Man sent you. Because otherwise you would know that myself, Lucky, and Siren are here as ground team members. I also believe that you are in violation of Rule 346 dash A subsection 1 paragraph 9 of Chain of Command Protocol. You are obligated to follow the Commander's orders, which include meetings. Such direct violation of protocol after this incident would result in formal retribution, am I understood, Operative Lawson?"

She grinds her teeth in frustration and mutters a grudging "Understood, Sir."

The room still feels tense after my lecture, almost as if a bomb were about to go off. Then David clears his throat.

"Guys," He begs with his hands folded, "This meeting was called for a reason and I **_really _**want to get back to my nap, so can we get going along now? Please?"

I chuckle a bit when he finishes he spiel and nod my head in agreement. Lynn looks relieved and approaches the table, placing her hands of top of it when she arrives.

"The purpose of this meeting is to determine who we are recruiting first. Currently we are close to Omega, where we have three dossiers: Zaeed Massani, Mordin Solus, and the vigilante Archangel. On the flip side, we're also near a Relay, so we could jump to the Citadel. I want your opinions on what we should do."

Standing adjacent from the Commander I start, "Well if you want our opinions Commander," I say, "then I believe that Omega would be our best bet. We have three potential squad members there and can resupply the ship if needed. Moreover, based on the file from Freedom's Progress… EDI, would you be so kind?"

I gesture to the middle of the table and the A.I.s blue avatar appears.

"Of course Agent Shadow." The A.I. answers, pulling up a video of the Collectors on Freedom's Progress.

"Based on all the collated data from Freedom's Progress, The Collectors have some insidious means of immobilization. As such, the best choice for recruitment would either be the Krogan Warlord Scientist Okeer or Dr. Mordin Solus the former STG operative. I would choose Solus, he's clearly closer to us and lacks the instability of a Krogan psyche. Also that the terms "Krogan" and "Scientist" in the same statement is a bit shifty."

Anne nods her head in agreement and David gives a snort of laughter, but he pipes up after his minor chortle.

"I agree that we should go to Omega first, and that Dr. Solus is top priority, but I do not want Massani on this squad. He's trouble incarnate, co-founder of the Blue Suns, and a horrible father." My best friend spats acidly.

My head snaps up from the table in absolute shock. This is the first time that I've ever seen David express such anger. He's never talked about his family and I've barely mentioned mine. People in my line of work usually have a past they leave behind.

"Agent Lucky, is it? I fail to see the basis of your argument. It seems to me that you have a person bias against him. However, your mistrust seems sincere. We'll recruit him and, after evaluation, decide on whether or not to keep him in the squad. Ok?" Lynn says consolingly.

David seems like he wants to talk more, but a comforting hand on his shoulder from Anne calms him down.

My Omni-Tool pings with a message from the Illusive Man; it's an audio message so I let it play out loud.

"Agent Shadow," The holographic display of my boss says, "I was just notified that the vigilante known as Archangel and his squad are pinned down on G sector in Omega. I am also providing you with an updated dossier on Archangel. After reading it, I want you to save him and recruit him to our cause. His team is expendable and losses acceptable, sans Archangel. This is a level 0 Phoenix Operation. I expect results, Agent." The message ends.

"Joker, we need to get moving NOW!" I yell over comms. I sprint off for the armory.

"Umm, what was that?" Jacob says.

"Phoenix Op." David replies plainly, "These are missions for Shadow alone. He uses any and all means necessary for the goal."

"And I hate every second of them." Anne says bitterly, and she storms out of the conference room.

David wears a pained expression on his face and rushes off after her.

Lynn turns to Miranda and Jacob.

"You two are going to tell me who each of these people are before we leave the room." She says her green eyes glaring at the two of them.

"Shepard," Jacob says in his usual deep voice, "I'm just a grunt. I really don't know anything official about them, but I have heard rumors. They say that Shadow is Cerberus' top agent, ahead of Miranda in analysis and biotics and better than Kai Leng in terms of fighting and dedication to the cause. He is The Illusive Man's golden child by all means, but above all, he's untouchable, no face, no files, no real name. He's truly the "Shadow" of Cerberus"

He pauses for a moment trying to remember rumors on David and Anne. Shortly after he continues, "Lucky, the guy who ran after the girl? His real name is David Moore. He's the top in Cerberus' mid and long range combat records and he's ex-Alliance like me. I hear he was offered N7 twice, but turned them down. I don't know anything about Siren."

"Well I do." Miranda follows up, "Anne Thompson, codename Siren. She's a specialist in Recon and Infiltration and Shadow's second in command. Reputed as the "hottest woman" in Cerberus standing at a tall 5'11 with bleached blonde hair and pale blue eyes. Rumor says that she and agent Shadow are "involved" with one another. She can be ice cold at times, but apparently shows great compassion." She says scanning a data pad with Anne's dossier on the screen.

She pulls up David's too, saying, "Also, David Moore is 6'1 with short-cropped brown hair. As you probably saw, he has a very relaxed attitude and is fiercely loyal to his friends. As Jacob said, David is ex-Alliance so his file is open, but some of Anne's background is blotched out in black ink. Even more concerning is that I don't have access to Agent Shadow's file."

"EDI," Lynn calls out to the on board A.I. while she runs her hands through her long read hair, "Can you pull Agent Shadow's file?"

After a moment EDI's avatar shakes and turns red "I'm afraid that file is mostly blacked out, as per The Illusive Man's orders. Do you still want access to the little that is available, Commander?"

"Yes EDI, just load the file on this data pad." Shepard says.

"Uhhhhh…Commander?" Joker's voice nervously says over the comm, "Agent Shadow just commandeered the shuttle and is headed for Omega."

"Then that's where we're going, Joker." Lynn says eyes locked the data pad. She grips the table to contain her rage.

On it is one phrase under background that isn't smothered in black: Mindoir Incident.

'_Agent Shadow,' _Lynn thinks to herself, _'Just who the hell are you?'_

* * *

**Well? Did you like it? Did it meet/not meet expectations? Please R&R with thoughts and critiques! Also before I go, I have some announcements/shout outs.**

**First, this series will be (at the least) updated once a week, probably Mondays.**

**Next, If you want to collaborate with this work just ask, I'll open to suggestions as the story develops.**

**Finally Shout Outs!**

******Special thanks to: swemanD47, RipTow, Kad Dawn, and Ripper1337. For the first 4 reviews of the series! And to Kad Dawn, RipTow, and Ripper 1337 a second time for the follows! Finally, to swemanD47 again for the Favorite!**


	3. Chapter 2: Dossier: Archangel: Part 1

**Hey guys! I know this update is late, but I've been really clocked for time and all! Please R&R! Enjoy!**

* * *

**-DISCLAIMER: I do not own Mass Effect or any of its affiliates-**

I jump off the shuttle after I parked (pretty much crashed) it. As I exit the bay, a seedy Salarian jogs up to me.

"Hey, you're new here right? I can always tell. My name's-hrgk!" I stop his routine short as I grab his throat and slam him against the wall.

"Archangel. Where is he?" I ask menacingly.

Salarian or not, he better tell me exactly where Archangel is. The mission is my top priority. The brief said he was in G block, but G block is huge. I need to know where he is. I need a plan.

"Don't…know…." the Salarian says, "Ask…Aria."

"Where?" I ask, tightening my grip on his neck.

"Af-Afterlife!" He says, his hands desperately clawing at my arm. I glance around, no witnesses. I finish what I started. His body gives a shudder as he expires and his lifeless corpse crumples on the floor. Omega doesn't need more scum like him anyway.

I make my way to Afterlife, the station's club and Aria T'Loak's base of operations.

Anyone who's ever been to Omega knows that there is only one rule: Don't fuck with Aria. Every occasion I've been here with my squad, I've adhered to this rule. If I come to relax, I drink a couple glasses of absinthe and then I leave. If I come on business, I ask Aria for info, pay her, then leave. Needless to say, Aria is one of the few people in the galaxy that I tend to avoid if possible and among the fewer I genuinely fear.

As I make my way to Afterlife, I'm met by a hulking elcor bouncer standing between me and my destination.

"Resolutely. You do not have an invitation to enter, human." The bouncer says in a monotone voice.

"Oh really?" I say with annoyed amusement, "And how would you, a lowly bouncer happen to know that?"

"Nervously. I-uh….Aria tells me"

"So Aria tells you, eh? I don't really know how anyone can communicate with a walking mountain such as you without direct contact. So let ME tell you, asshole. I have important business to discuss with Aria and I wouldn't hesitate to kill a piece of trash like you to get there, so why don't you let me through?" I threaten the now frightened Elcor.

"Fearfully. Please, walk right in." The poor bouncer relents, stepping out of my path.

I nod my head and make my way in. As I walk through the doors, however, I hear an annoyed man say, "Why does _he_ get to go in? I have business with Aria too!"

"Amused. Bitch please; he could actually kill me. You couldn't scare a pyjack if you tried." The bouncer replies.

As the man hangs his head in exasperation, I shake my own in amusement and walk into the club. This place, it never changes much, the Asari and Human pole dancers, the boom of the bass, the many crowded countertops and tables full of some drink or another. I hate it, all of it. These people waste their short-lived lives and money on meaningless ventures. They could be doing some good, but no they just piss their lives away on sex, liquor, and drugs. I make my way to the spot where Aria lounges, reveling in her absolute control of the station.

She smirks as I approach. I don't like it when she smirks; it means she knows something or wants something. Both are pretty bad. Probably both.

"Well well well, Cerberus' Agent Shadow or is it The Pluto Corps' "Grim Reaper?" Or maybe even the Alliance's "Black Death?" What is it that you need from me today? Pleasure? Or business?"

"How did you-" I say taking a sudden step forward, only to be met with nine guns trained on me. I raise my hands in surrender and step back. The guns go down too.

Composing myself, I say one word: "Where?"

"Your squad talks when they're drunk. Not necessarily to me, but I end up hearing anyway. So, business or pleasure?"

"Business, if I was here for pleasure, you would be the last person I'd ask. Everything has a price when it comes to you." I snort.

She throws her head back in laughter saying, "You are truly incorruptible! I just love to _fuck_ with people like you! So what-"

"Archangel"

Her brow knits in confusion and then her right eyebrow rises in curiosity. "That's pricey info. 'Quid pro quo' as you humans say, I want some secret too."

"On what?"

"On_ who._ Actually, and that "who" is you." She sneers confidently.

I seethe. I _knew _this would happen. I _knew _it. But I have no choice. "What do you want to know?"

"What about your real name?"

"Anything else, you _bitch_?" I say angrily, my eyes full of hatred.

Her guards move in on me, but she waves her hand, signaling to stop. She smirks, bathing in her victory.

"10,000 Credits works" She says with a menacing smile.

I grind my teeth in frustration. My name is everything and I feel trapped and powerless. Pulling up my Omni-tool I transfer the credits. The is nothing I can do.

"Thomas Arthur Chambers" I say in consternation.

"Well that wasn't so hard now was it?" She says condescendingly, checking her Omni-Tool "Archangel is on G block. He has all three of Omega's top merc bands gunning for him, so your time is short. Go downstairs to the recruiter to sign up and they'll shuttle you to where you need to go. Have fun." She waves me off.

I turn around and start to leave, but I pause for a moment.

"Aria." I call her name.

"Hmmm?" she says, looking up from her Omni-Tool.

"Damn you." I say, leaving as I hear her laughing at my back, the music in the club is just pure noise.

* * *

**Edit 12/11/12: I just cut out the fight with Archangel. Frankly it really sucks and I am reworking it. Hopefully I'll post it Saturday with the normal chapter on Monday.**

**Also, Shout Outs: Thanks once again to Kad Dawn, Ripper1337, and swemanD47 for the new reviews! Also to PenAndBoad and CallsignReaper01 for two awesome reviews! Also a second thanks to CallsignReaper01 again for the follow!**

**P.S.**

**-PenAndBoad: I totally agree that I made Miranda OOC and I'll definitely amend that the next time she appears. Thanks for the criticism!**

**-Kad Dawn: I don't know if you got my PM, but that is a bit of the angle I'm going for, but Shadow isn't just any singular member. He's the first one, he's the leader.**

**P.S.S**

**I'm working on a Borderlands FF also, so updates might be a bit late at times (like this one) so yeah...(Borderlands is a great game btw. I highly recommend it).**

**Until next Monday!-TTL**


	4. Chapter 3: Dossier: Archangel: Part 2

**Heyo! I know it's been a while since this has been updated, but I've been flooded with school stuff and Far Cry 3(amazing btw)! Battles are tremendously hard for me to write, so I'm sorry if you don't like it. Please R&R! Enjoy!**

* * *

-DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Mass Effect Universe or any of its affiliates-

The hover car takes me where I need to go on G Block. The area is filled with freelancers looking out for the money and mercs seeking revenge. I make my way around the area, collecting information as I go, scoping out my more important targets for this op.

First, there's Jaroth, a local Salarian Eclipse leader. Apparently Archangel took a little off the top when he met Jaroth's brother Ridean, making his quarrel personal. Next, is Garm, one of the largest Krogan I've ever seen. Blowing a vorcha's head off without remorse, he regaled me with his heroic tale of how he held off Archangel in single combat until his men arrived. What a _motherfucking_ show-off. Finally is Tarak, the Blue Suns leader. He's a bit paranoid seeing as how he's survived multiple assassination attempts at the hands of Archangel, he's either tough or lucky. Either way it doesn't matter. At the end of the day all three will be dead and Archangel will be extracted and safe.

'_Dammit! There are too many for me to handle. Even if Archangel helps me!' _I think to myself, _'Once I get to the apartment I'll have to deploy an emergency beacon to signal David and Anne.'_

I also come to learn that all of Archangel's squad is KIA, most taken by surprise during the initial assault. After Archangel arrived however, they haven't been able to take the apartment. The bridge is a kill zone perfect for a sniper of Archangel's caliber, no alternate routes, just one lane traffic to death.

After nabbing a few thousand credits via hacking and disabling a YMIR mech's IFF by the same devious method, I get a message to report to Sergeant Cathka, a Blue Suns mechanic.

The Batarian barely looks as me when I meet him. He moves like a whirlwind to repair the damaged gunship and he also mentions something about units in old mining tunnels below the complex.

When nobody is looking I creep up behind Cathka and snap his neck, quick and painless. I hide the poor guy's body in a dark corner behind some boxes. He seemed nice, just a man doing his job, but he would have repaired the gunship if I did nothing. Expendable.

An alarm blares and I see the freelancers vaulting over the barrier. I hurriedly follow them.

The moment I vault over the barrier, I regret ever doing it. The bridge is littered with bodies and its only getting worse. The scene is one of wholesale slaughter. Men falling around me left and right with little to no cover from the hail of sniper rounds flying at me.

Suddenly, I see something at the top of my HUD and I grab the nearest freelancer as a shield. A sniper hits my improvised cover exactly where my head would have been. Electing to not risk getting shot, I cloak and sneak my way in.

One other freelancer made it into the apartment without Archangel noticing and I shadow him as he creeps up the stairs to the vigilante's post.

The door slides open and Archangel is caught completely off guard. I take a moment to behold my mark, he's Turian, blue armor with silver accents, its definitely who I think it is.

The sniper props his rifle against a wall and turns around to face the freelancer.

"So, this is the end, is it?" The flanged voice says.

"Not quite, Mr. Vakarian." I say, uncloaking. I shoot the surprised mercenary in the back and he drops to the floor.

The first thing he takes notice of are the Cerberus emblems on my armor.

"Cerberus? What the f-" He begins.

"Hold up. All will be explained, just let me set up this emergency beacon so my support will know where we are." I say putting my pistol away and grabbing my emergency beacon.

Garrus nods and leans against the wall, his arm gripping his rifle, ready to hoist it and kill me at a moment's notice.

After I finish setting up the beacon I stand up, brushing dust off my kneepads.

"So, what do you want t-" I start to say, turning around. Only to be met with Garrus training his rifle on my head. He's so close he can't miss, even if I cloaked I would still be hit.

"Who. What. Why." He says resolutely.

"Who: I am Agent Shadow, Cerberus' top operative. What: I'm here to extract you. Why: Commander Shepard's back and she needs your help, Mr. Vakarian. I'm merely a representative for her now." I reply calmly.

"Lynn? How?" He questions me. The fact that he knows her name unnerves me. They must be close. I pinch my brow in thought.

Taking a second to gather my thoughts, I feel sick. The thought of Lynn with a Turian disgusts me. I feel worse when I remember this is my sin. This is what I get for letting her and Kelly go. Composing myself I address the Turian Sniper.

"I'm fairly sure you would like to hear that yourself, right?" I say with a tilt of my head, "Let's help each other here. You help me hold off these assholes and I take you to the Commander."

"You think you could actually hold these mercs on you own, human?" He questions snidely.

"I would if I had to, that being said I would much prefer if we worked together."

"…fine, but if I think for one moment you're going to betray me, you're getting a bullet in-between your eyes."

"Duly noted" I say, getting my gear set for the coming onslaught.

The mercs are relentless in attempting to kill us. Wave after wave, man after man, they send against us. The mech I hacked earlier makes short work of Jaroth and his men, but Garm and his Blood Pack are much harder.

The Krogan and Vorcha regenerate making them harder to kill. What's worse is that Garm and three of his guard make it into the apartment. As I turn to set a mine near the door to injure at least one of Garm's group, I see the door being smashed in.

"Vakarian!" I yell at my intrepid ally, "Take cover!"

The Turian rolls into cover behind a couple of beds and I crouch behind a turned over table when the door finally gives way. The mine ends up blowing up the vorcha that storms into the room, splattering Garm and his Krogan guards in his guts.

"FIND THEM! I WANT ARCHANGEL'S HEAD!" Garm shouts at his guards, who proceed to move closer to where Garrus is hiding.

"Ahhhh shit." I mutter under my breath. I notice that both of the guards have grenade belts on them and I get an idea.

I cloak and sneak over to one of the guards quickly. As I fix an active grenade to him I shove the surprised hulking mass to his fellow moving mountain and the explosion is glorious, Krogan blood and guts plaster the walls and floor.

I only get a second to appreciate my work when I feel a sudden sensation as if a hover car was slamming into me. It's Garm. He charged me right after the explosion. The combined forces of the initial hit and getting smashed into the wall disable both my barrier and shield. I feel some of my bones crack under pressure.

"WHERE IS HE?!" Garm screams taking my special serrated combat knife. He plunges my own weapon deep into my left shoulder. "TELL ME AND I'LL KILL YOU QUICKLY!"

"ARRRRRGH!" I scream pain and I feel the cold metal rip into me. It just hurts to breath but I manage a weak "Fuck. You."

"I will ask you once more before your death, human. Where. Is. ARCHANGEL!?" He takes out the knife and stabs me in my right shoulder.

"Right next you." I hear a flanged voice say. It's Garrus holding his rifle next to Garm's head.

Garm doesn't even have the time to react before Garrus pulls the trigger. The bullet flies straight into Garm's brain (if he has one) and straight out. The hulking mass collapses to the floor, dead (I guess he did have a brain).

I pull my knife from my shoulder and use some of my Medigel to ease most of the pain. It hurts like hell, but I can still walk and hold a gun.

"You had no reason to help me." I say to Garrus.

"Same for you." He replies back, " you could have let those guards find me, but instead you risked it to take them out. An eye for and eye, a favor for a favor."

"Very true." I wheeze out before entering a coughing fit.

"I still have some Medigel if you-" Garrus offers

"Don't. Save it until we really need it." I hold my good arm up to stop him.

The moment I say that, a damaged gunship arrives, Tarak piloting it.

"Time to die, Archangel!"

**-3 Hours Earlier: Normandy-**

"Ok, here's the plan, all of us will go to get Zaeed then, David and Anne will return to the Normandy to watch him. Miranda and Jacob, you'll both come with me to speak with Aria. Maybe we can figure out where Dr. Solus, Archangel, and Agent Shadow are." Lynn says to the ground team.

"You got it, Commander" David says in a friendly, snapping to attention.

"Understood, Commander." Anne replies curtly.

The team leaves the ship and encounters a (relatively) old man beating a Batarian.

"You mangy l'tle shit! You're costing me a mountain of credits."

"Zaeed Massani?" Lynn question.

"Who's askn?'" The grizzled mercenary remarks.

"I'm Commander Shepard, you have a contract with Cerberus."

"Ah well ok then I just hafta take this 'ere mongrel in for 'is bountee" gesturing to the near unconscious Batarian.

"Still beating the living hell out of people for a living, eh pops?" David says unenthusiastically.

"Well look who it is. The little piece o' shit who could! How's that bitch of your mother these days?"

"Dead."

Zaeed is visibly shocked and hangs his head a bit. Then he looks at David clearly remorseful.

"David, I-I'm sorry. I didn't know. How-How did she go?"

"You're 20 years late for a 'sorry' you jerk. And you lost the right to ask about her. If you wanted that, you at least could have showed up."

"David," Anne says, with a hand on his shoulder, "let's just bring your Dad back to the Normandy and we'll talk about it."

"Yeah, ok."

Suddenly EDI comes up on comms.

"Excuse me, everybody, but I have just received a emergency beacon call from Agent Shadow. The signal is weak and I can only pinpoint the level on which he is located."

Shepard quickly turns to David and Anne.

"Is this usual for his solo missions?"

"No," Anne says, arms crossed, "in fact, this might be the first time he's ever used the beacon."

"Yeah, he wouldn't use it unless it was absolutely necessary." David affirms, "Those are only used if we really can't handle a mission. Usually it means intel was way of its mark and there's trouble."

"Change in plans people! We're all going to Afterlife to figure out where Dr. Solus, Archangel, and Shadow are. Miranda, I need you to take Jacob and Zaeed to find our scientist. David, you and Anne are coming with me to extract Shadow and Archangel. Double time people, let's move!"

When they reach the club, the Elcor bouncer almost moves to block them, but seeing all the Cerberus emblems and remembering his previous trauma, he backs down.

The team dashes up to Aria's lounge and, after a painstakingly long body scan of the Commander, Aria speaks.

"Well, well, well. The newly resurrected Commander Lynn Shepard. To whom do I owe the honor?"

"Cut the crap, Aria. I need information. Now." Lynn says, clearly annoyed with the underground boss.

"All information has a price Commander, who do you need to know about?"

"Agent Shadow, Archangel, Dr. Mordin Solus."

"I've always liked Mordin, he's as like likely to shoot you as he is heal you. He's down in K-Block, dealing with a sudden plague that doesn't affect humans. Archangel and Shadow are likely pinned down in the subsection 4 of G-Block. Also Shadow told me something interesting, would you like to hear it?"

Turning around, Lynn looks at Aria,"What is it?"

"A name" Aria says with a smile on her face, gesturing for Lynn to move closer. When Lynn leans in, Aria pulls her close, whispering in her ear, "Thomas. Arthur. Chambers."

Lynn goes rigid, but quickly recovers, "What is your price for the intel, Aria?" She says harshly.

"Your reaction was all I needed." The underground boss says with a smirk.

The ride to G-Block would be long, but it was long enough for Lynn to let her mind slip away into her past.

'_Thomas…' _She thinks wistfully

* * *

**So yeah, the next chapter is going to be Mindoir, just to explain what happened. I might keep doing stuff like that or maybe I'll just make a different FF, meh. Also, I sincerely thank you guys for reading and trying to review/follow the story, all of you are awesome. See you next Monday!-TTL**


	5. Chapter 4: Dossier: Archangel: Part 3

**So this chapter will primarily be Mindoir in Lynn's POV and then switch back to Omega and Thomas at the end. Thanks a million guys! Please R&R! Shout-outs at the end! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Thomas, do you really have to go to that base? It's a Saturday!" I ask my boyfriend with a pout on my face.

"Yeah, Tommy! Why do you have to go?" Whines ten year-old Kelly.

Thomas grins at me, his green eyes soft. He kneels down and tussles Kelly's hair, making her pout in annoyance. He chuckles and turns to me.

"Lynn, you already know why. Dr. Langley needs my help." He smiles at me with a reassuring smile, "It's my job, after all."

"I don't trust him, Thomas. He's running all of those test on you and not to mention he's Alliance." I say, pleading for him to stay.

"The Alliance is here to help, Lynn. And Langley's tests haven't hurt me have they?"

"Do you even know what he's making you take?"

"Don't worry, Lynn. He clearly explained what he needs and I'll be back in a few hours. Thanks for watching Kelly and tell your parents I said hello." Thomas caresses my cheek and kisses me on the forehead before he gives Kelly a hug.

"Don't be too much trouble. Ok Kelly?"

"I promise Tommy!" She says enthusiastically.

**-A few hours later-**

I'm playing with Kelly in the yard when I hear a loud roar. Shuttles zoom over the house and head towards the Alliance base.

"Lynn, what are those?" Kelly says her head slightly turned in confusion.

"I don't know Kelly. Thomas didn't say anything about an inspection and those shuttles didn't have and Alliance markings." I say in return.

Then the alarms start, first the base's alarms and then the colony's alarms.

***Warning…Warning…This is NOT a drill. This colony is under attack by [Batarian Slavers], help will arrive from the [Alliance] in approximately [12 Hours]. Please -***

The message is cut off and then an unmistakably Batarian voice comes over the comm.

"We've taken out you're little Alliance presence. Now we don't want any spoiled product, so just do us a favor and don't resist. But don't think we won't use force, there's not one survivor in this shit excuse of a military base and I will get you. All of you."

A chill runs down my spine and I'm frozen where I'm standing. Then Kelly snaps me out of it.

"Lynn! Lynn!" she says shaking me, "Where's Tommy?"

I look at her and tears start welling up. If what those Batarians said was true, then Thomas… I shake my head. There's no time to think about that. I grab Kelly's hand and start running towards my house, giving her a weak smile.

"Don't worry Kelly, we'll see him soon. Let's go inside!" I say.

As we cross the threshold of the door, my mom gives me a fierce hug, smothering me with her scarlet hair.

"Lynn, I'm so sorry! Thomas…" She begins.

"Mom!" I say looking at Kelly, wearing a look of confusion on her face.

"OH Kelly dearie!" She gives Kelly a tight hug too.

"Go to the basement, find your father, Lynn dear. Kelly, your parents should be here soon too."

I nod and I run downstairs with Kelly. When we get downstairs, I see my dad checking his rifles.

"Dad! You can't seriously be thinking about-"

My dad looks at me with deep, sad eyes. I know what he's going to say.

"Lynn. You mom and I along with the Kelly and Thomas' family…we'll give you time to hide. I had a small room built under the floor here, hidden by the rug and floorboards. You and Kelly can hide there for the length of the raid. But…if the worst comes and they find you." He says handing me a heavy pistol.

"Dad, I don't think I can kill a shielded or armored Batarian slaver." Then I see him looking intently at Kelly, "No, no I won't! I can't!"

"You have to! It would be better than slavery!" He yells, "You must." He whispers closing my hand over the gun.

I bite my lip and nod. Then I hear a knock on the door. My heart sinks into my stomach as my Dad hurries up the stairs. All is silent. Then, Thomas' and Kelly's parents, Frank and Mary come down. Seeing Kelly, Mrs. Chambers breaks down in tears and rushes to hug her. Mr. Chambers looks around the room and then looks down. I see tears in his eyes. The same green eyes that Thomas and Kelly have. I start to choke up too.

"Mr. Chambers…I'm so sorry." I say quietly "I should've made him stay…I should've" The tears are freely flowing and I can't say anything else.

"Lynn, its…its fine. Keep her safe, please." He says after a quick hug, "It wasn't your fault, so don't blame youself. I shouldn't have let him take that job in the first place."

After handing out the rest of the guns, our parents guide us down into the hidden room. With a few parting words, hugs, and kisses our parents leave us behind and cover up the room. This may be the last time we'll ever see our parents but their love today is enough to last a lifetime.

Hours pass, then I heard yelling and shots follow. I place my hands over Kelly's ears. Our mothers scream, loud thumps on the floor, all is silent. Muffled voices follow.

"_Damn, they got Tersek and Garmin."_

"_Damn shame about these females, would've had a good price. Red fur on one, green eyes on the other. Exotic"_

"_Well, let's see if there are any stragglers"_

"_Yeah, the Alliance will get here soon"_

The sound of heavy boots on the floor. They go up first and the steps grow quieter. Then comes the smashing of mirrors, tables being overturned, and then the footsteps grow louder. They come to the basement. More smashing and ransacking.

"_Let's go back. I'm tired and I need a drink."_

"_Yeah, these fucking humans are more trouble than they're worth. Why don't they just GIVE UP!?" _

A shot goes straight through the floor into the room, passing centimeters from Kelly's face. She whimpers.

"_Did you just hear that?"_

"_No, what?"_

"_I thought I heard a human."_

They keep looking around. Fumbling around the room, they stop near the hidden hatch under the rug and floorboards. I ready the pistol. They won't take Kelly from me too.

"_I guess I'm just tired, let's go back."_

"_Yeah, so am I."_

They leave. Exhausted from the whole ideal, Kelly shuts her eyes and begins to slumber. Soon, I fall asleep too.

I wake to the sound of the hatch opening up. I pull the pistol out and point it at the entrance.

"One more step and I'll fire! I swear I will!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! This is sergeant Alex Masters of the Alliance. Are you survivors?"

The Alliance, they've arrived. I let my arms slump down in exhaustion.

"Yes, yes. My name is Lynn Marie Shepard and I also have Kelly Daphne Chambers with me. Are you here to rescue us?"

"Yes, may I come down?"

"Please do."

The next hours pass in a complete blur, seeing body bags, identifying my family. Seeing the other survivors, mostly kids lucky enough to hide like Kelly and I. Sergeant Masters asks if we want to stay with his family on Earth while we get our lives sorted out, to which I agree. I'll be out in two years, but Kelly needs a family.

As we get onto the shuttle I look at the man across from me and I can't believe it. It's Dr. Langley, the Alliance doctor Thomas was working with. His coat is torn and his gray hair is all messed up. The look on his face is almost as if he's aged ten more years. I dash up to him.

"Doctor! Doctor Langley! How are you still alive? Where is Thomas?"

The doctor raises his hand to stop my bombardment of inquiries.

"Lynn, right? Thomas mentioned you frequently." His face is haggard and tired, he avoids eye contact with me "I-I don't know where young Thomas is. The moment the Batarians came he disappeared and I-I had to protect my research. So I…sealed myself in my lab. Hidden from the bloodshed"

"You-You monster! You coward! You were responsible for him you-" I start furiously.

"Now see here, you little brat! He was my responsibility, yes and I feel remorse for what has happened, but it is **not** my fault." He raises his voice.

A soldier pipes up, "Sir, what do you want done with your "project" ?"

He shoots me one last acidic glare and turns to the soldier, "Load it onto the frigate. I must get to work again as soon as possible. Maybe something can be salvaged from this tragedy."

He's hiding something I know it. Something about Thomas. Maybe he survived, maybe he's dead. Whatever it is Dr. Langley knows. With a fire in my heart, I resolve to find out where Thomas is both for myself and for Kelly.

Two years after Sergeant Masters adopted me I enlisted in the Alliance. At first, I thought it was just to hunt down Langley and find Thomas, but over time that desire cooled and I found a higher cause there. I sought to help people and ensure that what happened to me, would not happen to them. Even after I became N7, I chose not to find Langley. Thomas was gone but not forgotten, the years I spent with him would be some of the best in my life, but I had Kaiden, Garrus, Liara, Tali, Wrex, Ashley, Joker, and the rest of the Normandy to fill the hole in my heart. Thomas Arthur Chambers was no more than an old, pleasant memory, or so I had thought.

**-Archangel's Hideout, G-Block, Omega, Present Day-**

"Commander", David says rousing me from my deep thought, "We're here. Looks like there's been quite a fight, but scans indicate fighting is still going on at the apartment."

"Ok then, double time people! Let's bring them home!" I say sprinting out of the car.

David and Anne give each other a confused look and sprint off behind her.

**-Thomas' POV-**

"Garrus! Gunship!" I yell, pointing at Tarak

"Yeah, I know! I thought I took that out" He yells back, taking cover.

"Don't worry its not at 100%! I made sure of that!"

Blue Suns mercs starts flooding into the apartment like a great blue tidal wave, entering both from the bottom and the upper floor windows.

We start dispatching the malicious mercenaries, falling back to the master room. Soon, I see the gunship hover up, lining up a shot on Garrus.

"Look out!" I say tackling him to the side.

The gunships arms rip through my barriers and shields. I feel the bullets enter my tear into me, at least 5 in the chest. I crumple to the floor, my consciousness fading.

"Shadow!" I hear Garrus cry.

I look at the Turian as he rushes to me. Then a rocket slams him in the face and his figure flies towards the wall and slumps unconscious, maybe even dead. I have failed.

I take one last look at the gunship as it menacingly hovers near. Then it erupts in a fantastic display of explosions. I turn to see Anne, David, and Lynn. Lynn rushes over to check Garrus and heaves a sight of relief. Anne cradles my head in her lap.

"Heh, took you long enough." I sputter, each word like a feels like a knife stabbing me in the chest.

"Shadow! Shadow! Don't die! We're here." She cries, taking off her helmet and letting her long blonde hair fall down. She applies Medigel on my wounds.

"Oh God! There's so much blood! Shit! David help me!"

"Shepard! Shadow's in critical condition! He need evac now!" I hear David yell as he rushes over too.

"EDI, Joker we need extraction 5 minutes ago!" Lynn says, hailing the ship.

I take one final look at Anne's crying face and then the world seems to fade away.

* * *

**So yeah, I'm a guy and my Literature teacher warned me on how hard it is to write a story from a female perspective and she was TOTALLY right. Please R&R, you guys are great! See you next Monday!**

**Also Shout-Out Time!**

_**For Reviews! (Thanks for the time you take to write these!)**_

**Admiral Rake Donsom: Thank you for the feedback! I'll try to emphasize that a little more from now on**

**swemanD47: Yeah, thanks like I said before they are just SO hard for me. (For anyone who didn't see the original, it was straight up AWFUL)**

**Archer83: Dude, next chapter, I won't say anything, but hey, no rest for the wicked. Then for David and Zaeed, yeah they don't have much of a "healthy" relationship, which is sure to cause tension. And for the third review, Thomas has been through hell and back over and over again, he's there to be at Lynn's disposal, but he seems to forget who's supposed to be in charge.**

**_For Follows! (Mother of God! Thanks for the support guys!)_  
**

**Sovereign X22 (For Story and Author)**

**csa 2883 (For Story)**

**Kasena (For Story)**

**GingerNinja26 (For Story)**

**Cousland (For Story)**

**Archer83 (For Story and Author)**

**Reko-Luna (For Story)**

**DarkWolf447 (For Story)**

**Sladaris (For Story)**

**Gakin (For Story)**

**_For Favorites! (Once Again You are__ AMAZING!)_**

**Archer83 (For Story and Author)**

**Mr. Crowbar (For Story)**

**Sladaris (For Story)**

**P.S. If I missed you I am truly, truly sorry! **


	6. Chapter 5: I'm Sorry

**So this is a day early I know, and I'll try to get the next one out by tomorrow, but I think anyone who enjoys this story deserves a little extra. Please R&R! Enjoy!**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Mass Effect or any of its affiliates.**

The bright lights blind me as I open my eyes. My body aches all over as I try to sit up up.

"Hold it. You're not fit to go anywhere, Agent." A familiar voice says.

"Karin." I say, my eyes lazily scanning the room as they come into focus, "Patching me up like always."

"Yes, well it was very touch and go for a few hours. Six shredder rounds to the chest, multiple stab wounds, five broken ribs, head trauma, and a collapsed lung if Professor Solus hadn't come when he did, I'm not sure we could've saved you."

I glance down to look at myself. I've been covered in bandages from head to toe and I'm wearing one of those medical robes that you still have to put on in hospitals.

"Heh, glad to see it worked out." I say ruefully.

"You should have seen Anne. She was crying so much, I don't think I've _ever_ seen her cry. It was so bad Mordin and myself had to force her out of the med bay... You know she really cares for you, Thomas. You should talk to her as soon as possible."

"Yeah I really should -How do you know my name?"

She roles her eyes, "You're medical records match those of a certain Alliance Special Operations Operative, the names happened to match."

"You can't tell the Commander or Kelly."

"Our yeoman? Why?"

"Orders."

"Very well, you ghastly living mummy. Now I suggest you rest more. The Commander and Yeoman need you for an psychiatric evaluation soon. Also I want you to talk to Anne. You owe her an apology for all the heartache you give her. I think three days of bed rest would do wonders for you"

"I'm fine," I say pushing myself up from the bed, "I'm a quick healer."

"As a doctor I can't allow that."

"And as your superior I am requesting you to let me go."

"….Ok, but don't push it. You limp for a second and you're back in here, understood?"

Thanking Karin for her work I exit the Med Bay and go towards the crew quarters. Since I'm wearing little more than some medical robes I go straight to my trunk and throw on my black zip-up hoodie and some navy blue officer's slacks.

Satisfied with my appearance, I turn to exit the room only to see David and Anne walking in.

"Anne, I'm telling you, he'll be fine. We can go check on him right after lunch." David says as they enter.

"No need David, I'm right here." I say.

Anne gasp sharply, bringing her hands to her mouth to hide her surprise. I'm sure the fact that I'm now a mummy surprises her.

"Sir!" David says

"That's alright, David. If you would be so inclined to go ahead and get lunch for yourself, I would like to speak with Anne privately."

David gives Anne a worried look as he nods and exits the room.

"Anne, if you would?" I say gesturing to the small table in the room.

"Yes." She says quickly as she slowly walks towards the table.

As she gets to the table I make some coffee and give Anne a mug as I take a seat on the hard metal chair.

"Thomas,-" She begins, but I cut her off.

"Anne, I owe you an apology." I say quickly

Her expression is one of shock and confusion. I let her have a moment to gather her thoughts, and then she speaks.

"What do you mean?"

I smirk, but under the bandages she can't see. She's just so devastatingly beautiful, her blonde hair, her pale, ocean blue eyes, everything. Anne is a wonderful person, an image of perfection in more ways than one, but she deserves better. A monster like myself is blessed to have her friendship let alone fall in love with her.

"It seems I've caused you a great deal of pain, Anne. Karin told me that you refused to leave until she and Professor Solus had to remove you and if I remember properly, you were crying quite a bit when you found me."

"Thomas…" She says, bowing her head, "That was…nothing. You were probably hallucinating from either pain or the meds. Don't worry about it." She tries to fool me with a false smile.

I reach over and clutch her hand. She looks at me with questioning, fearful eyes.

"Anne, I want to make this clear. I… I really enjoy your company, your beautiful, intelligent, clever, everything a man could ever want. But you deserve more and I don't deserve you." I say letting my hand drift away.

"I-I-I understand, sir."

"No, you don't." I say, "I'm sorry." I get up and head to the elevator, going down to the CIC.

The door closes behind me, and I don't hear Anne whisper angrily, "I don't care who I deserve. I care about who I _want._"

* * *

Stepping out of the elevator, I see them. One on each side both at their consoles. Lynn looks like she's brooding over a message sent to her. Her dress is modest; she's dressed up in a dark blue button-down uniform that hugs her curves, a picture of pure desire. Kelly…Kelly looks just like our mother, only younger. She's a grown woman now, beaming with energy as she glances and smiles at Lynn; she sees me and turns to me, her green eyes piercing daggers in me.

I wave of regret washes over me and I clutch my chest as I feel the stabbing pain of guilt. I stagger slightly.

"Sir! Are you ok? I can call Doctor-" Kelly begins, her voice thick with concern. I'm a total stranger, yet she rushes to my aid, just like our father.

I steady myself and take a deep breath, "I'm quite alright", I say confidently with a salute, "Ms. Chambers, Commander, I was told you wanted to talk to me?"

Lynn's eyes narrow and her nostrils flare in suspicion. Kelly just gives a beaming smile.

"Yes! All team members are subject to mandatory a psychological evaluation from yours truly." She gestures to herself and extends a handshake, "And please, call me Kelly."

I meet her gesture, "Nice to meet you, Ms.-I mean Kelly."

"The Commander says she would like to observe this process. Is that ok?" My sister inquires.

Alarms go off in my head. Why me? What does she want? What does she know?

If I deny the Commander I am subject. If I allow her to observe, I am subject to her questioning. Lynn has me trapped like a mouse and I must relent.

"Why of course." I reply to Kelly, calling Lynn's bluff, "I assure you I have nothing to hide and I expect this will be quick and painless."

I couldn't have been more wrong.

* * *

**So there you go! Loved it? Hated it? Tell me by reviewing! Coming up next is obviously the interview and right now its kinda short so I might add on more to it. Thanks everybody! -TTL**


	7. Chapter 6: The Interview

**Hey guys! Here's this week's chapter it was kinda tough for me (I don't know why) so I'm sorry if its confusing, please R&R! Shout outs at the end!**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Mass Effect or any of its affiliates**

"So, Agent Shadow," Kelly says looking at me then at her data pad, "How long have you worked in a military setting?"

"For about fifteen years." I reply quickly.

"Have you ever considered doing anything else?"

I take a moment to consider the question. Memories of my life on Mindoir with Kelly come flooding back and I nearly shudder.

"No….No I always wanted to be in the military."

"Do you ever have any regrets?"

"Everyone does."

"What are they?"

"That's personal."

Kelly looks up at me and slightly frowns, nods her head and looks down at the data pad again.

"Are you sure you can't tell me?" She looks at me with big eyes.

I smile under the bandages, when I read her dossier, I was pleasantly surprised to see that Kelly had a degree in psychology, but if she think batting her eyelashes at me will make me bend, she has another thing coming.

I quickly lean forward so that my face is centimeters apart from hers.

"No." I say grimly.

Kelly jumps back in shock.

"Then what about me?" Lynn suddenly says.

My head snaps around to meet her gaze. I had almost forgotten she was here. Her eyes are cold and hard and her face is contorted in a scowl.

"I'm sorry Commander?" I say with a relaxed tone leaning back in my chair.

"I said: 'What about me?' If you won't answer Kelly properly, then why don't I conduct this interview?"

Something is wrong. At first I thought Lynn was here to find out more about me, about Agent Shadow, but the hunger and anger in her eyes tells a different tale. She knows something and it's about me.

Nervously I gesture to another seat, "By all means do,_ Commander Shepard._" I spat. If Lynn wants a fight, then she'll get one.

She saunters over and plops herself into her chair. Pushing her long red hair behind her shoulder, she fixes her gaze on me.

"Thomas Chambers." She says, "What do you know?"

Kelly freezes in shock and I feel like a vise is clamped on my throat. How did she find out? What does she know?

"Lynn, its been fifteen years…why bring him up now?" Kelly asks pleadingly, "I know that this is a soft spot for you and me, but what would Agent Shadow know?"

"He knows something, Kelly. For all these years both of us knew he was out there. I thought that this was over, that he was this…this _man_ knows him, Kelly, he may even know where he is." The commander says, pointing at me, "The only part of his dossier that isn't blacked out says 'Mindoir Incident'."

I take this moment to jump in and defend myself, "So what, Commander? I was on Mindoir that day. You can't prove a goddamn thing! I'm sure there were multiple teenagers abducted that day, this 'Thomas Chambers' could be anyone!"

Lynn just stares at me long and hard, after a minute she speaks in a low voice.

"That's what I thought too. I thought the chances of you knowing him were to phenomenal. That was until Aria mention his name after confirming that you had come by earlier. In fact, I don't think you know Thomas. I think you are Thomas, Agent Shadow."

Kelly just watches in silent horror as the scene unfolds. I need to end this soon or else I will be exposed.

"_Oh really?" _I ask in a mocking tone, "Then what would be my motive, Commander? Why would I keep myself hidden from you or from Ms. Chambers over here? Why wouldn't I just reveal myself? I'll tell you why, Lynn. It's because you are _dead_ wrong. You're chasing a ghost and making others suffer for it." I get up from the table and head to the door. "This interview is over." I say as I leave.

**Lynn's POV**

As the door closes behind Agent Shadow, I can barely control my rage.

'_How dare he! _'I think to myself. I turn towards Kelly who's just staring at the door. Then she looks at me with worry and sorrow in her eyes.

"Kelly, I-" I try to explain myself, but she raises a hand to stop me.

"Lynn, I already told you, it's been fifteen years, _fifteen_. I miss him too, I miss everything: our parents, our friends, our lives. But after all this time I think it's time for both of us to let this go. It was a tragic accident, that's it. Maybe we'll find out what happened to Thomas, maybe we won't, but he's gone. Agent Shadow has no reason to lie to either of us and while he was quite rude to the both of us now, I think we both owe him an apology for being so invasive."

It's only now that I realize that Kelly has grown up. Gone is the sweet little girl who I played with. Now here is a mature young woman who is urging me to move past this tragedy.

"Kelly…. you're right." I finally say cradling my head in my hands, "That was very rude of me and its time we both got over this. We have other things to think about and work on."

Exiting the room with Kelly, I ask EDI, "EDI, where is Agent Shadow?"

"Agent Shadow is currently in the conference room, having a meeting with The Illusive Man. Shall I tell you when he is finished?"

"Yes, EDI, that would be great."

**Thomas' POV**

"Shadow, I understand you sustained major injuries during the last Phoenix Mission." My boss says as he lounges in his chair.

"Nothing that can keep me down for too long, sir. I'm ready to deploy for another mission if you need me to." I say standing at attention.

"No, that won't me necessary. I just wanted to observe the extent of the injuries myself. How is the Commander doing? I've read Miranda's reports, but I want a firsthand account."

"She's strong and forceful, sir. However, I just came close to being compromised. She showed great concern for Mr. Vakarian when she arrived at the scene of the battle. Overall, if you're asking me if she's stable, yes she is, but if you're asking me if she's competent to lead, I would say she isn't. She's far to emotional and hung up on the past. It's a flaw that could prove deadly."

"I see." Say the Illusive man as he scratches his chin. He takes a little smoke and downs his whiskey before he says, "Not surprising, given that she did just come back from the dead. Give it more time and perhaps she'll come around. If she doesn't, then you're there to balance things out anyway."

"Understood sir. Is there anything else?"

"Yes, I would like to debrief you like this after all missions, Phoenix or not. Am I clear?"

"Crystal, sir."

"You are dismissed."

* * *

**So there you go guys! I know its pretty slow right now and I'll get back into more action starting next chapter. I just thought that most FFs with OCs who enter the Normandy don't seem to have an interview with Kelly or anything, so meh. Please R&R if you can. See you next monday!**

**SHOUT OUTS!**

**Silverscale, Coren24, christineeliza, AkSmiley, and thordude-Thanks for the follows you guys are wonderful!**

**Darkerego: Thanks for the encouragement!**


	8. Chapter 7: To Heaven and then Purgatory

**HEYO! I'm back! Sorry its been so long since the last update. I got into College (YAY)! So yeah I've just been super busy and stuffs. I also edited the previous chapters quite a bit especially the Prologue. Without and further ado: Please Enjoy! (Also R&R if you can. Shout-Outs at the end as usual!)**

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Mass Effect or any of its affiliates

I step out of the conference room only to be met by Lynn looking slightly downcast and upset. What I did a few minutes ago was harsh. I know I had to keep my cover, but blowing up like that in front of my commanding officer and fellow crewmate is inexcusable, especially when the two people in question are like family to me.

"Commander Shepard," I say with a quick salute, " I would like to apologize for my reaction to your questioning, I was entirely out of line."

At first Lynn looks shocked and then she starts to laugh hysterically. Confused I scratch my head.

"Um, Commander?" I ask in concern.

"It's nothing Agent Shadow," She says as her fit of euphoria subsides, "I was about to say the same thing. It wasn't fair of me to intrude on the evaluation like that and also to accuse you of about something you aren't involved in.

"I see," I chuckle a bit myself, "That is rather funny. It seems we both regret our behavior." I extend my hand out, "Friends?" I ask.

Lynn's eyes steel over in a flare of suspicion, and then return to normal a split second later. She firmly grasps my hand, "I'm not sure that I trust you, Agent Shadow. But I will trust you as a member of this crew." She resolutely says, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go."

"Very well, Commander." I say as Lynn leaves.

I find my data pad and start looking at the list of possible recruits and my eyes settle on one name: _Jack_

"Well…_shit_!" I mutter in frustration.

**-Cargo Bay- **

David strides into Zaeed's room and crosses his arms. He looks around the room and notices all of the garbage.

"Ha!" He sneers at Zaeed, "I couldn't imagine a better place for someone like you, Massani."

Zaeed sighs and places his hands in the air, "Look kid, I just wanna talk. Let's not pull any punches here."

"Talk about what?" David asks suspiciously.

"Your mother," says Zaeed, "and us. Where do we stand?"

"I thought I already told you, _dad_. You lost that right when you left!" David yells.

Now Zaeed begins to yell, "You little brat! You don't know a goddamn thing! You don't know how it felt for me! So shut-"

David interrupts him saying acidly, "You're wrong Zaeed. You are so wrong. Its you who doesn't know. You don't know anything, about mom or about me. And do you know why? Because you _left! _This conversation is over!"

With this David storms out of the room and onto the elevator. As the door opens to the crew quarters, Shepard stops David.

"David right?" She asks.

"Erm, yes Commander, that's me." David says with a friendly smile.

"I want you to suit up for the next mission." Lynn says

"Umm who are we getting, Commander?" David inqures.

"This, 'Jack' person seems interesting." Shepard says rather interestingly.

At this, the color drains from David's face. He's white as a sheet and sweating like crazy. David stumbles as he tries to walk.

Shepard grabs him and sees his face, "David! What's wrong? Do you need to go to the Med Bay?"

David takes a deep breath and shakes his head, "Commander, if you want to get Jack, you need to take Shadow with you." David gasps out.

"Shadow? Why him?" She asks.

"Four years ago, when Shadow and I were freelancers in the Pluto Corps, we were contracted to locate and capture Jack. Locating her was the easy part, but the capturing," David shivers in fear, "If it wasn't for Shadow that day. I'd be dead. Jack is a biotic powerhouse, Commander. The only person who can hope to control her is Shadow alone."

Lynn's brow knits in suspicion, "Shadow is that powerful?"

"Not at all," David asserts, "Shadow is a great biotic in regards to power, but Jack outclasses him easily. Shadow's advantage is his finesse and cunning. That's why he was able to apprehend her. Trust me, Commander. If you want to pick up Jack, you'll need Shadow."

Lynn wears a slight frown on her face and considers it for a moment, "Ok, David. If you're so sure that Shadow is the only one who can rein her in, I'll trust you."

Shepard leaves David and walks toward the gun batteries. The doors slide open and Lynn sees her old friend, her Turian sniper working at a console.

Nervously, she clears her throat, "Ahem."

Garrus swings around with a surprised look on his face, "Shepard! You scared me, I didn't even notice you."

Lynn tilts her head in slight confusion, "I thought Turians had enhanced hearing, Garrus."

"Haha, well that doesn't stop us from getting distracted. What do you need Shepard?"

Lynn takes a long look at the bandage covering half of Garrus' face and for a moment a hint of despair washes over her face.

'_How could I let this happen?' _Lynn asks herself.

"Um, Shepard?" Garrus asks.

"What happened down there Garrus?" Lynn asks, concern lacing her voice.

Garrus looks Lynn in the eyes and for a second he almost tells her the whole story, but then the wounds open up. His heart aches and he can't say a word. He looks down in sorrow.

"Shepard…I-I can't talk about it right now, maybe later, but not now. But I can say that this Cerberus Agent, Shadow, he's a good guy. Before you got there, he saved my life thee times. I know he's Cerberus, but I think he's worthy of some trust."

This news genuinely shocks Lynn, "How did he save your life three times, Garrus?"

"First, he executed a freelancer who infiltrated the apartment. Then he took down two Krogan guards who were about to find me when we were hiding. Last, he took all those shredder rounds for me when he pushed me out of the way. If I took those and the rocket, I don't think I'd be here, Shepard."

This revelation makes Lynn feel even more guilt and regret for how she treated Shadow earlier. She cradles her head in her hand and then looks at Garrus.

"I feel like a total jerk now. Garrus, I know that this is a big request, but do you think you are ready for a mission?"

"Of course, Shepard, just tell me when and I'll be ready to go."

"Thanks Garrus," She goes to leave, but turns around, "Garrus?" she asks.

"Hmm?"

"If you want to talk about…everything, just call me and I'll be right there, ok?"

"…Ok, Shepard." Garrus answers after a moment.

As the door closes between them, they both have the same thought: _"What was that?"_

Lynn steps out of the elevator and sees Kelly.

"Hey Kelly," she calls out, "Do you know where Shadow is?"

"I think he is in the armory with Jacob, Lynn." Kelly happily answers.

"Thanks Kelly!" Lynn says as she goes to the armory.

Inside Jacob and I are doing basic weapons maintenance. Jacob moves slowly and methodically inspecting each piece and each gun he goes through. I'm messing around a bit more and trying to inspect and assemble each gun as fast as possible.

"Agent Shadow." Lynn says.

Looking up from my work, I see Lynn standing near the doorway to the armory. Setting down my unfinished Mattock Rifle, I jog over to Lynn.

"Yes Commander?" I ask.

"Will you be ready for the next mission?" Lynn asks seriously.

"Absolutely, Commander." I reply with a salute, "Whom are we going after"

"Jack."

The name just makes me sigh in resignation, "Well if its Jack, then we will have to make a stop somewhere before we go to Purgatory."

"Where?" Lynn asks.

I look Lynn in the eyes and answer grimly, "The Citadel."

* * *

**So yeah, they're going to the Citadel first, where they'll pick up a certain thief and a major twist will be revealed. Then they're headed off to Purgatory! Please Review if you can! I really appreciate it! Peace!-TTL**

Shout-Outs!

**Bloodycobra: Thanks for the support with the follow!**

**BourneKnifer: Always nice to see a favorite for the story, Thanks a million!**

**To the mystery Guest reviewer: You are too kind, sir! That was pretty much praise on high for me! :)**

**Seagreenshoes: Story Follow/Favorite + Author Follow = Badassfully awesome!**

**P.S. If any of you guys are interested I made a new story called "Down On 10th Street" check it out if you feel interested, just a request!**


End file.
